


Blame It on Midnight

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen in Haven at night. Not all of those strange things are Troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame It on Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The titles come from the Bob Seger song "Shame on the Moon."

Duke ran his finger in slow circles over Audrey's nipple as he gazed hungrily over her naked body. He moved his other hand to his cock and began stroking slowly from base to tip.

“Guys, stop. You know this has to be a Trouble!” Audrey exclaimed as she pulled against the handcuffs she woke to find binding her to her own bed.

“Don't care,” Nathan murmured into her ear as he thrust his hardened cock against her thigh while his hand roamed over her body. “Feels too good to be a Trouble, and, if it is, it's not one I care to fix just now.”

“Duke,” Audrey said, “this isn't you. No matter how much you might want a woman, you would never take her like this, bound and saying no.”

“Maybe you don't know me as well as you think,” he whispered in her ear as his hand went from her nipple to her pussy, searching out and teasing her clit. “Or maybe I just know how much you really do want us both to fuck you.”

Audrey couldn't suppress her moan. She tried to move her body away from him, but she was blocked by Nathan's naked body stretched against her other side.

Nathan ran his finger down her side and joined Duke in his exploration of her pussy. Duke still teased her clit, causing her to become wet against her will. Or so she told herself. Nathan slid his finger easily into her tight pussy, still rubbing his cock against her.

“Just relax, Parker. You might just enjoy yourself for a change.” Nathan pulled Duke's finger away from her clit to join his inside her.

The two frenemies made a formidable team when they chose to work together, and to her detriment or benefit – she couldn't decide which at the moment – they chose to now. Their fingers pushed into her, deeper and faster. Then each man slid another finger into her. All four fingers were probing, twisting, pushing her near the edge of a cliff she never thought she'd be on with either of them.

Duke took her nipple in his mouth. Nathan took her other nipple in his. They licked and sucked her nipples as their fingers continued thrusting into her. She couldn't stop her body from responding. She arched her back, giving them her breasts, and thrust her hips, allowing their fingers deeper inside her.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Duke moaned into her skin.

“Come for us, Parker, that's it. Oh, you're so close. You know we're gonna make you come,” Nathan growled into her ear before returning to capture her nipple between his teeth.

Chills covered her body from head to toe as an electric heat built inside her. Audrey really was close, but she was still fighting it.

Duke kissed his way up to her ear and said softly, “Enjoy it Audrey. When you come on our fingers, I'm gonna watch Nate pound his hard cock in your hot pussy. Then I'm gonna pound mine into your tight little ass. Or maybe, if you want, we can fuck you at the same time.”

“Oh fuck,” Audrey moaned, the images Duke's words brought to her mind teasing her as much as his fingers inside her. She thrust harder, welcoming them, spreading her legs over their hips.

Duke pulled his fingers from her; Nathan began pushing his harder into her as Duke rolled her lower body just enough to rub his finger between the crack of her ass to tease her hole. “We're gonna fuck you so fucking hard, Audrey, so fucking hard you'll see stars,” Duke declared.

That pushed Audrey over the edge. She writhed against them both, moaning their names and gasping for breath.

Nathan pulled Duke on top of Audrey. He stretched Duke's ass with lubed fingers before he eased his cock inside, pushing Duke's cock deeper into her pussy. She moaned and thrust up to Duke.

“Fuck yes! Just like that, Nate. Don't stop. Fuck,” Duke moaned.

Nathan thrust harder and harder into Duke, ramming Duke deeper and deeper into Audrey. She came again and again. They never let up on her until she nearly passed out.

Seeing how compliant she was, Nathan unlocked one of her wrists. He pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them together.

He and Duke raised her on top of Nathan, sliding her down on his hard cock. Duke lubed his fingers and slid one into her ass. She moaned in response.

“Hurry up, Duke. I fucking want this so bad.”

“Not gonna hurt her, Nate. Just like I'm not gonna hurt you when I fuck your ass after we're done with her.”

Nathan didn't think it was possible, but Duke's words caused Nathan's dick to harden even more.

He watched as Duke slid another finger into Audrey's ass. “Is it as tight as it looks?” he grinned.

“Tighter,” Duke grinned back.

He slid a third finger into her, pushing and stretching her. Audrey began hesitantly to respond, pushing back onto his fingers. He got into position behind her and slowly eased his throbbing cock into her ass.

Audrey jolted nearly straight up and gasped. Duke and Nathan remained still until her body was ready. She began moving against them, not to free herself, but to push their dicks deeper inside her. They began thrusting slowly, building speed and intensity until Audrey was screaming their names again, coming in wave after wave of pure pleasure.

“Damn, Audrey, I knew your tight pussy would feel good,” Nathan growled in her ear, “but this is fucking amazing.”

Her pussy tightened and contracted around both their cocks. They kept pushing and thrusting and bringing her to climax again and again until her body couldn't take more. They laid her gently on her back when she passed out.

Duke had sneaked Audrey's handcuffs earlier when Nathan was cuffing her with his own. He sprang on top of him and cuffed Nathan to the head of the bed.

“What the hell, Duke?”

“I told you I was gonna fuck you when we were done with her.”

“I know what you said, but I never said I agreed.”

Duke flashed him a devilish grin. “Audrey never agreed either.” Duke teased Nathan's nipple as he slid a finger into his friend's ass.

Nathan watched Duke with wry amusement. “Why bother with prep when you know I can't feel it?”

Duke kept grinning and pulled Audrey's leg over so that her knee was against Nathan's hip. He returned his fingers to Nathan's nipples and kept pushing his finger in his ass as he nearly growled, “Oh, you're gonna feel every inch of me.”

Nathan arched his back and nearly screamed, “Fuck!”

Audrey was barely able to open her eyes , but she found herself mesmerized by what she was seeing. She couldn't take her eyes from her friends; they looked so fucking hot together. She relaxed and enjoyed the show.

“That's exactly what I'm planning,” Duke grinned as he slipped another finger inside Nathan. “I'm planning to fuck your brains out, Nate. I'm gonna be the pain in your ass you always say I am, and you're gonna fucking love it.”

Nathan moaned. His ass burned, but the sensation, the feeling, was so wonderful that he couldn't speak. He nearly came when he felt Duke slip a third finger inside him. “Duke,” he gasped, “I...I'm gonna,” he swallowed the words.

“Damn right you're gonna. I'm gonna make sure of it,” Duke said as he shifted position and slid his cock inside Nathan. He began thrusting as Nathan pushed himself harder and harder onto his cock. “Fuck, you feel good, Nate. So hot and tight, so eager...” Duke stopped moving and moaned, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

“Damn it Duke! Don't you stop now! Fuck me harder, damn it! Fuck me harder! Please! Oh fuck, please!”

Duke just tried to control his breathing. He knew if he moved, or even spoke yet, he would shoot into Nathan, and he wasn't done with Nate yet.

Audrey slid over and down the bed. She surprised them both by taking Nathan's cock in her mouth. Nathan started thrusting down her throat and Duke slowly continued pounding his cock into Nathan's ass.

Nathan's back arched. His whole body shuddered with the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. He was screaming Duke's name over and over.

Duke grabbed his own balls and squeezed to keep from emptying himself into Nathan before he wanted to. He watched Audrey lick Nathan's come from her lips. That didn't help his own situation a bit.

Audrey licked her way up Nathan's body and began sucking his nipples while giving Duke time to recover.

Duke began thrusting into Nathan again. He grinned as Nathan moaned and met his thrusts. Nathan, deprived of touch for so many long years, was already hard again. Duke stroked Nathan's cock in time with his thrusts into Nathan's ass.

He leaned over and said in a husky voice in Nathan's ear, “I knew you'd like it, Nate. I knew you wanted to get fucked long and hard.” He kissed Nathan deeply until Nathan started to respond before he straightened up and pounded Nathan's ass even harder, pushing deeper inside. He groaned,” You feel so damn good, Nate, so fucking tight and good.”

Nathan gasped, “Fuck...Duke...harder...so...fuck!...good...you...fuck...damn!” Nathan's hot juices squirted over his stomach and Duke's hand.

Duke slammed into Nathan once...twice more and felt like he was exploding from the inside out. He collapsed onto Nathan's body and whispered, “Damn, that was good.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audrey jolted awake. She looked around and realized she was alone in her own apartment, in her own bed, and wearing her own night clothes. She fell back onto the bed as she realized it had just been a dream.

But man! What a dream! It was so real she could still smell Nathan and Duke – still feel their touch. She still felt weak from orgasm after wonderful orgasm. There were even dull aches in her pussy and ass. She drifted back to sleep, hardly noticing the damp spot on her sheets as she turned over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nathan's eyes snapped open. He immediately knew he was in his own bed. He couldn't imagine what had caused him to have such a vivid dream of Audrey and – he gulped – Duke. He felt their touches so clearly in his dream that he could almost still feel them now. He could still smell them both on himself. He wanted that dream to be a reality, and the shock of wanting Duke so badly nearly floored him.

He looked down his body and thought nothing of the fact that his hand was on his cock, stroking, remembering. He was drifting back to sleep. His Trouble kept him from feeling how sticky his cock was in his hand. He jolted awake again when he finally noticed the handcuffs around his wrists.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Duke bolted upright in his bed. He looked around and realized it had all been a dream. Damn! That's one dream he'd jump at the chance to act out. He couldn't stop thinking about what it was like to hear Audrey cry out his name and to watch stern, forbidding Detective Nathan Wournos completely lose control – begging to be fucked hard.

He laid back and began stroking his cock only to find himself sticky and a bit tender. He knew the dream had been good, but he hadn't had that kind of physical reaction to a dream since he was a teenager. It wasn't until he got up to use the bathroom that he realized he was holding a pair of police issue handcuffs.


	2. Old Nightmares Are Real

Nathan brought coffee for Parker as usual the morning after the oh-so-vivid dream. What was unusual was that he couldn't look her in the eye...which meant he didn't notice that she wouldn't look at him.

They started their morning with paperwork on the case from the day before. It wasn't a bad one, compared to some, so it didn't require the concentrated effort either of them was giving it. Each was using it as an excuse to avoid the other, too preoccupied with their own thoughts to realize that the tension in the room was emanating from them both. Both were quite satisfied with the current situation of avoidance...that is until the door closed and they looked up to see Duke leaning back against it.

“You know, the thought of you two having kinky sex in odds places is absurd enough to deal with, but on my boat? In my bed? Next time, ask first. Or better yet, just figure out someplace else peculiar and off limits,” Duke said.

“What are you talking about, Duke?” Audrey asked, struggling to keep her voice normal as images from the dream flooded her mind. “I haven't been on the Rouge in two weeks, and I haven't been in your bedroom since the day we met.”

“I certainly have no reason to be in your bedroom,” Nathan sneered, barely suppressing his reaction to the memory of the dream.

“Yeah, right,” Duke nearly growled. “You're the only two cops who come aboard my boat unless there's a Trouble or Nathan has called the Coast Guard on me because he's bored. Next time remember not to leave me any souvenirs if you want your lies to be believable.” he said as he dropped the cuffs on Audrey's desk.

Her face flushed as she remembered the feeling of being cuffed to her own bed in the dream. “Duke, you could have picked these up anywhere. Or...or anyone else could have left them knowing you would assume it was us.”

“Nice try, sweetheart,” Duke smirked. “I've worn enough of them, courtesy of your blushing partner over there, to know those are standard police issue handcuffs. They aren't available just anywhere and no other cop would trust me enough to leave them on my property.”

“Where exactly were they on your property, Duke?” Nathan asked.

Duke turned to face Nathan as he sat down and said, “In my freaking bed, as if you didn't know. I must have found them in my sleep because I woke up with them in my hand.”

Nathan's mind was in overdrive. “I woke up wearing mine,” he nearly whispered.

“Well mine are right...what the hell?” Audrey had reached for her cuffs in the holster on her belt to discover that they weren't there.

“The dream,” Nathan said, “you both had the same dream I did.”

Duke looked flabbergasted. “You mean...you mean that dream was real? That I...that we...I have to go.” Duke jumped from the chair so fast he nearly knocked it over.

“Duke, wait,” Audrey called out as she stood up. The office door was shut, and Duke was gone before she could stop him.

“Parker, I,” Nathan began to apologize, but Audrey cut him off.

“You woke up wearing handcuffs?”

“Yes.”

“Were you wearing them in your dream when it ended?”

Nathan nodded. “Duke had...I was cuffed to the headboard of your bed,” he said as his eyes roamed anywhere in the room except Audrey's face.

“I was lying on my side...with my hands cuffed behind my back. Why didn't I wake still cuffed? Why did Duke have my cuffs?”

“Definitely a Trouble.”

“Yeah, but who's Trouble, and how did we end up in the middle of it?”

Nathan stammered, “Maybe we should...do you think it would help if we...” He turned away embarrassed and unable to get the words out.

“If you're having that much trouble just asking if we should compare notes then how the hell are we going to get through actually comparing notes?” Audrey asked.

“Write it down?”

“No! No one else EVER knows about this. Nothing in writing. No record at all,” Audrey said firmly.

“This is going to be a long day,” Nathan shook his head as he grabbed his coat. “Come on. I don't even want to attempt to discuss this here.”

Audrey grabbed her jacket and cuffs and was right behind Nathan as he walked out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audrey and Nathan sat on the beach and discussed the dream. They hardly looked at each other at all. The details each described were exactly the same as the other remembered.

“You know what the weird thing is?” Audrey asked.

“This isn't weird already?” Nathan smirked.

“I can still feel it, all of it. It only gets stronger when we talk about it.”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too.”

“Why do you think Duke ran off? Knowing we both dreamed about him is the kind of thing he would normally be rubbing in our faces for weeks.”

“Parker, we...he and I, we...” Nathan couldn't finish the sentence.

“No you didn't. Neither one of you did. I was as willing as both of you.” She turned away to hide her blush. “I just wanted to make you both work for it.”

Nathan was amazed. “Really? It seemed clear enough that you tried to pull away more than once.”

“Did I ever actually say that I didn't want to?”

“No, you didn't.” Nathan tried to wrap his head around that. “You really wanted both of us at the same time?”

She punched him on the arm. “You can't tell me you didn't know that, Wournos. You are a detective, after all.”

“We still need to get Duke's account of the dream,” Nathan said after he stood up. He would have to give her admission some serious thought after they solved this case.

“Well, let's hope he's calmed down enough to talk to us about it.”

They drove to the Gull only to discover that Duke had left Tracy in charge for the next two days.

“He'd better not bolt or I'm going to kick his ass all over Haven when he gets back,” Nathan growled as they got back in his Bronco to head to the docks. The Cape Rouge was gone when they got there.

“Damn it!” Audrey said. “Let's go see Beatty. Maybe she can contact him on the radio.”

Neither of them noticed the black '67 Chevy Impala parked on the other side of Duke's Tramp.

Duke had answered Beatty immediately, assuring her that he was fine. When he learned that Nathan and Audrey wanted to speak with him, he asked Beatty to inform them he'd be back in a few days. He broke contact and wouldn't answer her repeated attempts to get him to back on the line.

“I'm sorry, Nathan, but you know how stubborn Duke is,” Beatty shrugged her shoulders.

“I know Beatty. Thanks for trying.”

Nathan and Audrey left the harbor master's office, and, with no other leads to follow, called it a day and went home. They would deal with Duke when he returned to Haven.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Duke was just coming to as the man returned from the bridge. The guy was tall with green eyes that could melt any ice queen, male or female, and a smile that sent shivers of fear through Duke's entire body. He may look good enough to give Nathan a run for his money, but there was something about this guy that Duke just wanted to run from.

Running wasn't possible, however, given that he was tied to a chair on his own boat and headed out to sea...again.

“Who are you?” Duke demanded.

“My name is Dean. I'm the guy who can make all your wishes come true, Duke Crocker. All you have to do is agree to my deal,” the man said. He leaned his face close to Duke and licked his tongue over his own lips.

“And what might your deal be?” Duke asked wearing a confident smirk he didn't at all feel.

“It's pretty simple actually. I make sure you get everything you want, including more fun of last night’s variety, and you give me your soul.”

“My soul?” Duke chuckled. “Why in Christ's name would you want my soul?”

Dean leaned back quickly at Duke's words, his eyes now solid black.

Duke's heart nearly froze in his chest. “What the hell are you?” he gasped.

“I'm a demon, Duke. I recently lost my brother to - unexpected circumstances, and I think you would be good company. I think you and I could have a lot of fun together. We certainly are two of a kind.”

“No, we're not. I fight to help people every day. You seem hellbent on torturing people if that freaking dream is any indication.”

“Oh, but you didn't used to help people, did you? It was all about you and what you could get for yourself in any situation. It could be that way again, Duke,” Dean's lips grazed Duke's ear as he spoke. “You can have anything, everything. You can have your cops, your bar, your boat...anything you want, Duke.”

Dean's voice was hypnotically seductive in Duke's ear. Duke shut his eyes to block it out, but he couldn't stop the twinge beginning in his gut. He opened his eyes and said, “Do you honestly think I don't have all that now? We're on my boat. I just left my bar. My friends will be there when I need them. I have everything I want.”

“Friends,” Dean seized on the word, “you don't want them as friends. You want Audrey and Nathan as lovers. I can give them to you however you want them.”

“Now don't get me wrong, if Nathan and/or Audrey offered, I would jump at the chance. I value their friendship more than you seem to think. That friendship means more to me than any roll in the hay you might be able to arrange.”

Dean flicked his tongue out and licked Duke's earlobe.

Duke took a deep, steadying breath and said, “You need to get off me. I have no interest in you or your deals. Get off my boat and leave me alone.”

Dean pulled back to look at Duke, his eyes again that beautiful shade of green. “Are you sure, Duke? I can bring you more pleasure than your cops ever could. I can make sure you never think about them again,” he said as he ran his fingers across Duke's lips. “Or I can make your life a living hell until you agree to be my partner in every way,” he glared.

Duke pushed his face right up to Dean's, nose to nose, “Get off my boat now!”

Dean grabbed a handful of Duke's hair and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Duke felt his will power slipping. His mind was screaming at him. One second he saw Nathan's disapproving face. The next second he saw Nathan coming apart under him last night. Images of Nathan and Audrey warred with images of pleasure and lust. Just as he was about to lose himself and return Dean's kiss, the demon pulled away.

“Last chance, Duke,” Dean whispered, his voice hoarse and husky.

Duke looked up at him, the word 'yes' on the tip of his tongue. One look at Dean's black eyes and Duke yelled into the demon's face, “Get off my boat!”

Dean vanished.

Duke was left tied to his chair with the Rouge running unmanned at sea.


	3. A Man Must Keep His Head

Duke heard the engines grow silent and felt the shaking as the anchor was lowered to the ocean floor. He struggled to free his hands.

He felt the jolt as something hit the side of the Rouge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Beatty. How are the kids?” Nathan asked as he and Audrey entered the harbor master's office.

“They're great. They're outgrowing every stitch of clothing they have almost faster than I can get new stuff,” Beatty smiled.

“You said there was a problem when you called, Beatty?” Audrey asked.

“Well, I'm not sure.” She handed Audrey a piece of paper with coordinates written on it. “I had a call from some kid telling me something weird was going on there, something invisible and solid blocking the way back to shore,” she nodded at the paper. “I went out to take a look around, but I didn't find anything.”

“This is just out of sight of land,” Nathan said as he looked over Audrey's shoulder, “could the kid have been drunk or high?”

“It's possible. I came back by way of the closest island to see if anything was off. I couldn't find any sign of anything wrong.”

“Prank call?” Audrey asked.

“Maybe,” Beatty conceded. “I considered that, but the kid sounded terrified. He said he and a friend had ditched school to go fishing. They were at those coordinates and hit something when they started for shore. He said whatever it was was huge. It caused some damage to their skiff, and they barely got around it and back to shore before having to swim for it.

“If it isn't a prank, then it's probably a Trouble. Tomorrow is Friday so I won't be able to help if does turn out to be something. I thought I should give you a heads up now.”

“You didn't get this kid's name by any chance?” Audrey asked.

Beatty shook her head. “He wouldn't give me his name. Like I said, he sounded terrified. I was lucky to get as much out of him as I did.”

“Thanks, Beatty.” Nathan said.

“No problem,” Beatty said as they left.

“What do you think?” Audrey asked Nathan when they were in his Bronco.

“I think we should check with the school and see who was absent today,” Nathan said as he started the Bronco.

“Good thinking.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“This is useless,” Audrey complained as they left the house of the last student absent from school that day. “None of these kids was out on the water this afternoon.”

“Must have been some kid that left after showing up for homeroom,” Nathan mused. “Or it really was just a prank.”

“I have to admit that a prank is a nice change of pace in Haven,” Audrey laughed. “Maybe we should take a boat out to poke around a bit? Just to cover our bases and say we did?”

“Waste of time,” Nathan said. “I say we head to The Gull and grab a bite to eat. Neither of us has eaten all day.”

“The Gull, huh? You just want to see if Duke really did leave that standing order for you to get pancakes anytime you want them,” Audrey grinned.

“Pancakes. I'd forgotten about that,” Nathan said. He wasn't quite able to hide the grin that flashed across his face.

“Yeah, I really believe that,” Audrey laughed. “So now will you admit that Duke isn't as bad as you thought?”

“That depends on how good the pancakes are,” Nathan smirked and started the Bronco's engine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean reappeared behind Duke and ran his fingers down Duke's cheek. Duke pulled his head away.

“Now, Duke,” Dean whispered seductively, “just relax and let me show you what you're missing.” Dean returned his hands to Dukes head, his fingertips gently touching Duke's temple. Duke fell unconscious.

_He was sitting at a table in the Gull with Audrey and Nathan. They were eating pancakes. Nathan wore an expression of pure joy as he savored his food._

_“Told you they'd be here whenever you wanted,” Duke smiled at Nathan. He leaned close and whispered in Nathan's ear, his voice low, “So am I. I could make it even sweeter for you with some of that syrup on my cock, Nate.”_

_Nathan swallowed hard as Duke's words sank in and he saw Duke's fingers touch his thighs. “That could be interesting,” he said as he leaned over and kissed Duke in front of everyone._

_“Hey! You're not leaving me out,” Audrey protested. She moved her chair around and began stroking Duke through his jeans._

_Duke moaned in pleasure. He grabbed Audrey and pulled her into a deep kiss. Then he heard the catcalling from the customers. He jerked away from the table and yelled, “No!”_

He opened his eyes and he was still tied to the chair on his boat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other. She was still seated across the table from him. The look on her face showed her to be as surprised and shaken as he was. He dropped his fork onto his plate wondering if pancakes would ever hold the same appeal for him again.

“Duke fought the dream?” Nathan asked.

“He may be in trouble,” Audrey said.

“The coordinates. Maybe we really should go snoop around.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean frowned not understanding how this man was able to break the connection he had formed. “What's the matter, Duke? A bit too public for you? I thought you'd want the entire world to know that you have Nathan Wournos wrapped around your dick,” Dean purred.

“That was a dream. It didn't happen. Nathan doesn't want me. Neither does Audrey. Nothing you can do can change that,” Duke said as he tried to control his breathing and relieve the tightening in his pants.

“That's where you're wrong, Duke. It most definitely did happen. Only four people remember it, but it most definitely happened. You could have had them both again – right there in your bar – any way you wanted them. They were all yours for the taking.”

“Only because you were controlling them!” Duke snapped. He had to get angry and stay angry. It was the only way he could think of to fight this.

Dean, still behind Duke, placed his mouth right beside Duke's ear. “I'm not controlling them at all, Duke. They both want you. All I'm doing is removing their inhibitions. Whatever they do when I put you together is what they want to do.”

Duke shook his head, “No, I don't believe you.”

“Believe this.” Dean returned his fingertips to Duke's temple.

_Duke was still tied to the chair. He looked up to see Audrey and Nathan, both naked, right in front of him. Rather than untie him, they began stripping his clothes off._

_“Audrey, Nathan, how about untying me so we can get out of here?” Duke asked._

_Audrey sat on his lap, sliding his cock inside her, “How about you just relax and enjoy?”_

_Duke groaned. “Nate, do something. Get me out of here.”_

_“Oh, I'm gonna do something. I'm gonna make you pay for all the times you've teased me to no end.” Nathan was kissing Duke's neck. His hands roamed over Duke's body. Before Duke could say another word, Nathan's cock was thrusting in his mouth._

_Duke moaned. He tried to resist, but he had wanted this for so long. He began eagerly sucking Nathan and thrusting into Audrey. Nathan's hands ran through Duke's hair as he pulled Duke's head against each thrust. Audrey was bouncing up and down causing delicious sparks to fly through Duke's body._

_Dean's movement to better view the action caught Duke's attention. Duke pulled away and yelled, “No!”_

He opened his eyes to see Dean smiling at him from inches away. He couldn't move when Dean grabbed his head and kissed him roughly.

_How the hell is he breaking my connection_? Dean wondered.

Duke was gasping for breath when Dean pulled back. He was astounded to find that he was naked and hard.

“Still think it was a dream?” Dean pulled Duke from the chair and dragged him to the bed. He laid his body on top of Duke.

Deans hands roamed over Duke's body. He began slowly, firmly stroking Duke's throbbing cock. His voice was soft, sweet, and seductive as he said, “You can have that anytime you want it, that and so much more. All you have to do is give me your soul.”

Dean kissed Duke before he could answer. His hands still roamed over Duke, causing memories of the “dreams” to flood his mind. Duke struggled to pull away, but the demon held him easily.

“Why do you want me?” Duke asked when Dean finally broke the kiss.

“Because you're like me, Duke. You let go of everything you wanted to do what's right. Now I have the chance to do what's right for me...to take what I want for a change. I want to share that with you. Don't you deserve something you want for all you've done to help around here?” Dean kissed him again.

This time the images running through Duke's mind were different. He saw the daughter he would probably never be able to know. He saw people who had died from Troubles. He saw all the times Nathan had suffered and nearly died. He saw each and every time he had nearly died himself.

He thrashed under the weight of Dean's body, but he wasn't struggling against Dean. He was struggling against the terrible memories. His body felt as though someone had poured lava on him. He was afraid his heart would explode in his chest. He gasped for breath. He felt the tear slid down his cheek.

The memories stopped. Dean's hands didn't. “I can't end all of that, but I can protect you. I can keep any of it from hurting you and anyone you care about,” Dean whispered seductively.

Duke shut his eyes. It was so tempting to say yes just to protect his friends. “Why would I trust a demon? How do I know you didn't cause the Troubles? How do I know you don't want me just to get me to kill Troubled people?”

“I didn't start the Troubles, Duke. As for killing the Troubled? You'll willingly be doing that soon enough even without my urging. It's who you are. It's what you're here for. I can help you with that and keep the guilt from eating you alive.”

Duke yelled, “No! I am not a murderer! Get the hell away from me now!”

Dean just kissed him again causing the memories of Nathan and Audrey to return to his mind.

Duke struggled, against Dean this time, trying to break free. He felt the trail of fire that Dean's fingers left in their wake on his skin. He felt it when Dean's finger pushed slowly into his ass. He kept struggling.

“Duke, Duke, just enjoy it. You're going to say yes. You're going to be mine. Relax and enjoy just a taste of the pleasure that will be yours,” Dean whispered as he slid a second finger inside Duke.

Dean had reconsidered his attack. Duke was breaking his bond too easily when Dean involved other people. This time he used his kiss to isolate Duke to the pleasure he intended to bring him.

Duke moaned at Dean's kiss. He felt Dean ease another finger inside him, stretching and opening him for even more pleasure. Duke tried to focus on anything but Dean and the sensations he was feeling. He opened his eyes. All he could see was Dean's handsome face. He listened for the sounds from outside the boat. All he could hear was Dean's deep breathing and whispered promises of pleasure.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Audrey and Nathan. All he could see was Dean's face. That sparked the anger inside. No one was going to take Audrey and Nathan from his mind. Duke shoved against Dean knocking the demon to the floor.

“How the hell do you do that?” asked a bewildered Dean from the floor. “How do you keep breaking my bond?”

“It's a simple thing you wouldn't understand. It's called love,” Duke growled.

Dean moved faster than Duke would ever have expected. He rushed at Duke and would have killed him then and there.

“Freeze!”

Duke had never been so happy to hear Nate's voice in all his life.


	4. Where Angels Fear to Tread

Dean vanished.

“What the hell?” Nathan asked as Audrey rushed over to untie Duke.

“A fucking demon,” Duke said as he quickly threw his clothes on.

“A what?” Audrey gasped.

“The man you just saw vanish is a demon. I'm not kidding. His eyes would turn blacker than tar, and he could do...things. He was the one who caused those weird dreams we had.” Duke was explaining all of this as he rushed to the bridge to get the Rouge back to shore.

Audrey and Nathan rushed up behind him. “Why are you on a play date with a demon?” Nathan demanded.

“Fuck, Nate! I'm not! The bastard told me he would give me everything I ever wanted, including both of you, if I give him my soul. He's had me tied up below since I got back from talking to you at the station. He's been taunting and teasing me trying to get me to say yes.”

“The Gull? Us below deck?” Audrey asked.

“Yeah. All his doing,” Duke answered.

“Wait. Both of us?” Nathan asked.

Duke pretended he hadn't heard Nathan.

“What the hell do we do now?” Audrey asked.

“We don't let Duke out of our sight,” Nathan said.

“Exactly what good do you think that will do, Nate? He got to both of you right in the middle of The Gull, didn't he?”

Duke was nearly bouncing of the walls. Nathan had never seen him this upset. He was looking everywhere at once and jumping at every noise. He put his hand on Duke's shoulder, “It's okay, Duke. We're here now.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow Duke had gotten the Rouge docked. He kept expecting to blink and find himself still tied up on his boat even once Audrey and Nathan got him settled down to rest on Audrey's bed, and that was only after three stiff drinks. She and Nathan were sitting on her couch trying to figure out what was going on. It was over an hour before Duke was comfortable enough to close his eyes.

Duke stretched and rolled over on his back. He felt the bed dip and warm, strong arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes expecting to see Nathan, but it was Dean's black eyes watching him.

“You've been breaking my connection, Duke. I can't figure out how you're doing that. What I can do is give you a reason not to do it again.”

Dean pointed over to Audrey and Nathan – and the two huge dog-like animals that had his friends pinned in opposite corners of the room. Audrey had a long gash across her abdomen. Nathan's leg had been bitten deeply.

“Break my connection this time, Duke, and my puppies will get to play more with their new chew toys,” Dean grinned wickedly. “Understand?”

Duke could only nod. His fear for Audrey and Nathan choked any reply he might have tried to make.

“Good. Now, where were we?” Dean scratched his head pretending he couldn't quite remember. “Oh, yes, you were naked under me. I kind of liked that. I think we should do it again, don't you?”

“No, I really don't,” Duke said.

“You know you like it,” Dean purred as he slowly stripped Duke's clothes. “I'm not even going to hold you down this time. I want to see how you respond. I know you won't run with my puppies guarding your precious cops.”

Dean kissed Duke. Duke kept his mouth closed and turned his head. Dean didn't stop. His hand slid to Duke's cock and began teasing with his fingertips. He let images of the first dream seep back into Duke's mind while he toyed with him.

The images combined with Dean's hand on his cock and the feel of Dean's body on top of him was wearing away Duke's resolve quickly. He couldn't stop his cock from hardening under the demon's touch or his hips from thrusting into the demon's hand. His mouth finally opened to allow Dean's tongue to slowly explore. His hands began to roam Dean's hard body.

Dean finally broke the kiss and licked his way around to Duke's ear “Feel good, Duke?”

He chuckled as Duke nodded against his shoulder. “Tell me it does. Tell me it feels good,” Dean demanded. “Tell me,” Dean said roughly, squeezing Duke's cock hard.

“It feels good,” Duke gasped. “It feels good, Dean,” Duke heard his own voice in his ears. He couldn't believe he was saying it. It was like listening to someone else talk from his mouth.

“Touch me, Duke,” Dean said as he thrust his cock hard against Duke. “Touch me now.”

Duke's hand involuntarily reached for Dean's cock and began stroking the demon. Dean moaned low in Duke's ear. A thrill shot through Duke straight to his cock, and he bucked up against Dean.

“Tell me you want me, Duke. Tell me you like how I make you feel,” Dean demanded and squeezed Duke's cock again.

“I...” Duke swallowed hard, “I want you, Dean. I like how you make me f-feel.”

Dean kissed him then, deep and rough. Duke eagerly return the demon's kiss. He stroked Dean harder and thrust his own cock against him harder and faster. His other arm wrapped around Dean and pulled him closer.

When Dean was satisfied that Duke's attention was solely on him, he moved away and stretched out beside the man on his back. “You can suck me or the puppies can get their chew toys back, Duke.” Dean said seductively. “And we both know you want to suck me, puppies or not.”

Duke glanced at his friends still trapped in the corners, fear and pain on their faces and blood dripping from their wounds. He looked back at Dean's gorgeous body laid out waiting for him. He stretched out beside Dean and took the demon's cock in his mouth. He sucked Dean greedily, hating himself for wanting Dean so desperately.

“Harder, Duke. Suck me harder,” Dean demanded.

Duke was nearly in a trance and didn't hesitate to obey. He sucked harder and faster, moaning as Dean thrust his cock down his throat.

Dean turned in the bed so that he could suck Duke's hard cock at the same time. “Finger my ass, Duke. You know you want to. You know you want to be mine as much as I fucking want you.”

Duke slid his finger in Dean and pounded his ass as hard. Dean moaned in delight and kept backing against Duke's hand for more. Duke bit Dean's thigh hard. The noises Dean made went straight to Duke's cock, making him grow so hard it was painful. He bit Dean again.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Dean exclaimed. “I knew you'd know what I want. Suck me, Duke. Finger me hard,” Dean ordered.

Duke sucked even harder and fucked Dean with three fingers, pounding as hard as he could.

He kept pounding even after Dean had come, his hot juices squirting into Duke's mouth. Dean flipped them over and sat on Duke's cock. He rode Duke fast and rough as Duke reached for his cock and stroked him hard again.

“That's right, Duke. You're gonna be my good little bitch. You're such a good boy when you have enough incentive,” Dean said, his voice low and rough as he began teasing Duke's hardened nipples. “And once you're mine, you'll never be without incentive.”

Duke moaned as Dean's words turned him on more and caused him to thrust up into the demon. He realized that this was becoming much more of a turn on and much less a repulsive situation. He could come to enjoy fucking Dean often. He could keep his friends safe, have them any way at any time, and have Dean. What was ownership of his soul compared to that? Duke almost said yes then. He would have if Dean hadn't moved.

Dean climbed off of Duke and slid his finger into Duke's ass. He worked a moaning, gasping Duke nearly to climax just with his fingers. He pulled his hand back and leaned down to lick Duke's cock. He sucked the head of Duke's cock and suddenly clamped his teeth on him with enough pressure to make Duke scream.

He rammed his fingers back into Duke's ass and growled, “Beg me, Crocker, beg me to fuck you.”

Duke was lost in a trance of lust and pleasure. He wanted to fuck Dean, and he wanted Dean to fuck him. He couldn't refuse Dean anything at that point. If Dean had demanded his soul again now, Duke would have said yes. “Oh, fuck! Dean, please. Please fuck me. Please fuck me now!”

Dean had intended to make Duke say yes before he fucked him, but he was too horny now. He shoved his dick into Duke's ass and held his hips still. He turned toward the corner Nathan was in and whistled. The big-ass dog grabbed Nathan's hand in his jaw just firmly enough to pull Nathan to the bed without hurting him.

“Strip,” Dean ordered as he was slowly fucking Duke.

“No,” Nathan refused.

“Strip or your girl over there can play with my other friend,” Dean grinned coldly.

Nathan stripped his clothes off.

“Now get up here,” Dean ordered.

Nathan climbed on the bed, and Dean pulled him into a deep kiss. He watched as Duke's eyes narrowed in anger.

Dean smirked as he said, “Lover boy here can feel me, too, Duke. We're gonna have some fun with him.”

He positioned Nathan's ass over Duke's cock and pushed him down onto Duke. Nathan nearly screamed at the sudden pain. Duke seemed oblivious and simply reached for Nathan's cock as he started thrusting into his ass. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Dean played with Nathan's hard nipples and sucked at his neck.

Duke moaned in pleasure as Dean's thrusts pushed him deeper into Nathan.

“Does that feel good, Duke?” Dean asked.

“It feels so fucking good,” Duke moaned.

“Tell me again,” Dean said softly and thrust harder into Duke.

Duke gasped, “Oh fuck! It feels so fucking good.”

“Tell me what you want, Duke,” Dean said.

“I want to suck Nathan's neck until he screams,” Duke said as he stroked Nathan's cock.

Dean pushed Nathan over, Duke wrapped his arms around him, and started sucking on his neck. He bit Nathan and held him firmly in place when Nathan tried to pull away.

“That's it, Duke. Take what you want. See how good it feels? You want more, don't you? You can have it. Tell me you want more, Duke. Tell me you're mine, and you can have it. Say it, Duke, and you can have this one as a little pet. Say you belong to me, and I'll make sure you have anyone you want. Tell me you're giving me your soul, Duke. Tell me you're mine,” Dean growled.

Duke opened his mouth to say yes, but Nathan came and screamed out his name before he started to speak. Duke opened his eyes and saw Nathan looking at him with concern and something Duke couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was enough to wake him up. “I belong to Nathan,” Duke said.

Dean's eyes went black as he went into a rage. He threw Nathan across the room and started strangling Duke.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two men appeared in the center of the room. “Dean! Stop!” one of them yelled.

Dean let go of Duke and turned around. “Well, hello, Sammy. Care to join me for some fun?” he smirked.

The shorter man in the trench coat shot Dean with a water gun as the taller man stabbed the big dog-like animals.

Dean screamed in agony and fell to the floor. The taller man placed Dean in thick, iron chains and handcuffs.

“What the hell?” screamed Dean. “Holy water doesn't hurt me like that!”

“That wasn't regular holy water,” the shorter man said, his voice deep and gravely. “That was water straight from Heaven.”

“It's time to get you home, Dean, so we can figure out what to do,” the taller man said. He man kept a firm hold on Dean as the shorter man stepped forward and touched both of their foreheads. The man and Dean vanished.

Nathan and Audrey had rushed to Duke and shielded him from the man as he walked over to them. Before they could fight him, he touched their foreheads and their wounds were instantly healed.

“I'm truly sorry you got mixed up in all of this,” he said. “Mr. Crocker, is there anything I can do to help ease your mind?”

“Not unless you can take Nathan's Trouble away permanently,” Duke said.

The man smiled and touched Nathan's forehead again. “Done,” he said. “Again, I'm sorry.” He turned away. When he vanished, so did the mess in Audrey's apartment. It looked as though nothing had happened. Duke and Nathan were even dressed.


	5. You Don't Know if He Cries at Night

“Oh my God,” Duke groaned.

Audrey and Nathan both turned to Duke and reached out to touch him.

“No!” Duke slid back as far as he could get away from them. “I was going to say yes. I opened my mouth to say yes to give a damn demon my soul.” He dropped his head into his hands. He was sure he'd never be able to look his friends in the eyes again.

Suddenly Duke surged forward saying, “I have to get out of here!”

Nathan held him back. Duke and Nathan were pretty evenly matched on any given day, but today Duke was nearly wild and strong as an ox. It took everything both Nathan and Audrey had in them to hold Duke back. Nathan finally had to handcuff Duke to keep the man from running away.

“Calm down, Duke. Just calm down. We need to talk about this,” Nathan ordered, his voice strong and demanding.

Duke rolled on his side and curled up in a fetal position. Two tears rolled down his cheek onto the pillow. “I was going to say yes, Nathan. What is there to talk about?”

“We can start with what stopped you from saying yes,” Nathan said softly.

Duke took a deep breath. “You did, Nate. I opened my eyes and saw you. I knew how disappointed and outraged you would be, and I just...I couldn't do it. I've hurt you enough over the years. I couldn't do that too.”

“Duke,” Nathan said as he put his hand softly on Duke's arm.

Duke pulled away like he'd been burned. “Don't. Even if I didn't say yes to that demon, I still forced you and Audrey to do things you didn't want to do. I still raped you. How the hell can you even stand to look at me?”

“You didn't, Duke. You didn't rape anyone. We both wanted the same thing you did,” Audrey said as she hugged Duke.

“No you didn't. Neither one of you did, and you certainly don't now,” Duke said. He sounded matter-of-fact and his breathing had returned to some semblance of normal. Inside he was still trembling and ashamed.

“Duke, the demon may have initiated it, but Audrey and I were both doing what we wanted to do. You didn't force us to do anything.”

“You were both handcuffed, Nathan. Audrey was pulling away from me. I did force you, both of you.”

“What about in The Gull, Duke? You weren't forcing either of one us then. You were the one tied up on your boat. We forced you that time.”

“You didn't force me,” Duke said nearly into the pillow. “That's been one of my favorite fantasies for a while...being handcuffed by the two of you.”

“Just like being handcuffed by you and Nathan has been one of mine,” Audrey admitted. “It really was hot. I'd kind of like to do it again.”

“So would I,” Nathan said. “But first,” he slid his arm around Duke, “I need to know something, Duke. Why were you going to say yes?”

Duke squeezed his eyes shut. “He offered me anything I wanted. He offered to keep you both safe from the Troubles. He promised I could have you any place, anytime. He promised I could have him. He was so seductive and tempting. The things he did to me felt so damned good. I lost all control. I wanted him – desperately. His touch was like velvet and fire. He knew just where to touch, where to kiss. I was weak, so damned weak.”

“Weak is the last thing you were, Mr. Crocker.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The man in the trench coat had returned.

Audrey and Nathan jerked up into sitting positions; Nathan drew his gun. Duke pushed himself up against the head of the bed.

“The weapon will not be necessary, Mr. Wournos. My name is Castiel. I have been asked by Dean's brother Sam to explain the situation to you and assure you all that you are quite safe now.”

“Then explain,” Audrey demanded in that voice that made most men shudder in fear.

Castiel didn't flinch. “Dean was a human being, a righteous man. A Knight of Hell was released and it fell to Dean to kill her. However, in order to kill her, Dean was required to use a weapon that claimed his soul...thus his current state of being as a demon, or more accurately, a Knight of Hell.

“Sam and I have been searching for him for weeks. We finally tracked him here because of the rise in demonic activity – his temptation of Mr. Crocker.”

He looked at Duke, “It seems he focused on you because of your heroism in fighting the evil here in Haven. I've no doubt his obsession with you stems from seeing something of himself in you. His desire to save you from the pain he has experienced led him – in his eyes – to try to save you.

“He has been secured and is no longer a threat to you.”

“How exactly was visions of raping my friends supposed to save me?”

“You did not rape your friends, Mr. Crocker. Dean is strong enough to isolate you and remove all inhibitions, but he cannot cause anyone to do something he or she does not wish to do. Free will prevents that.

“He could not have given you anyone you want. He could only make it easier for you if those people were already willing.”

“So you're saying he's imprisoned now and can't bother us again?” Audrey asked.

“That is correct, Ms. Parker. Even if he should escape, he would not return to Haven because he knows this is the first place we would look. All you have to do is call my name should he ever return.

“None of this is your fault, Mr. Crocker. You did nothing wrong. As for feeling as though you were weak? I've seen men fall to demonic temptation after experiencing less than half what you did. You are actually one of the strongest men I've ever met.

“I must go now. Sam needs my help in finding a way to save Dean's soul. Is there anything else you require from me?” Castiel asked.

Duke shook his head.

“Thank you, Castiel,” Nathan said.

Castiel vanished.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nathan and Audrey returned their attention to Duke.

“A Knight of Hell, huh? Seems like you just stood your ground against a pretty powerful demon, Duke. You should be proud.” Audrey said.

“Proud? I've never been more ashamed of myself. What I did to you both...what I was about to do...God!”

“How about we forget all of that and concentrate on some new memories?” Nathan asked as he leaned into a still handcuffed Duke and began kissing his neck.

“Nate!” Duke gasped. He gasped again as Audrey began kissing his neck on the other side.

Nathan and Audrey slowly removed Duke's clothes, touching and kissing every bit of his body.

“Guys, don't do this just to make me feel better,” Duke said.

“Shut up Duke,” Nathan said just before he kissed him.

Audrey stripped out of her clothes as she watched the men kiss. She'd never seen anything so hot. She straddled Duke's hips and pulled him to her, offering her breast to his mouth like a mother would her baby.

Duke hesitated before finally resting his head against her arm and sucking her nipple hungrily. He moaned into her skin when Nathan, having stripped out of his own clothes, reached between them and started stroking Duke's cock.

As though they shared one mind, Audrey and Nathan pulled away from Duke at the same time. Duke moaned, afraid this had been just another temptation by the demon.

It wasn't. Audrey and Nathan positioned Duke comfortably in the middle of the bed on his back. Audrey straddled him again, his face this time, and he immediately began licking into her wet body.

Nathan had found something suitable to slick his fingers and slid one into Duke as he began licking Duke from his balls to the tip of his cock.

Duke shivered even as heat flowed throughout his body. He probed Audrey deeper with his tongue, earning a moan from her, and thrust into Nathan's mouth. Nathan sighed and took Duke deeper into his throat as he slid another finger into Duke's ass, twisting and pushing, opening Duke up.

Castiel had left them clean, healed, and dressed, but the demon's activity from the previous encounter left Duke pliable and easily readied. Sliding a third finger into him had Duke pushing hard onto Nathan's hand, ready to be fucked.

Nathan got on his knees and slid his cock into Duke slowly. Duke thrust against Nathan, and Audrey, having just come all over Duke's face, pulled away from Duke's mouth to take his cock into hers. She placed hers hands on Duke's hips to keep him still as Nathan's thrusts pushed Duke down her throat.

Audrey sucked him wantonly while Nathan pounded his ass hard and fast. The world faded away. All that existed for Duke was Audrey's mouth and Nathan's cock. He shut his eyes as stars exploded behind his eyelids. His back arched off the bed, his hands clenched into fists, and his hot come shot into Audrey's mouth.

He opened his eyes to see Audrey smiling at him. “We're not done with you yet, Duke.”

“Nowhere near it,” Nathan growled, his voice lower and sexier than usual. He was still thrusting, slowly and deeply, into Duke.

Audrey teased Duke's nipples with her fingers and tongue. Nathan reached down and caressed his balls. Duke moaned with pleasure and desire. Duke leaned his head down and kissed Audrey's ear before saying, “I want to taste you, Nate. I want to taste you when you come.”

Audrey and Nathan traded places. Nathan wiped himself off on a piece of discarded clothing and moved to Duke's head. Duke greedily took Nathan in his mouth and started sucking. He moaned in pleasure when he felt Audrey start fingering his ass as Nathan reached down and began tracing Duke's nipples with one hand while cupping his cheek with the other.

To his own surprise, Duke's cock was growing hard again. Audrey took him back in her mouth as she continued to finger fuck his ass. Duke moaned and writhed against them both. He had never felt anything so good.

Audrey straddled him again, this time taking his cock inside her hot pussy. She rode him as she leaned over and kissed Nathan. Duke almost came at the sight. He thrust harder into Audrey and took Nathan deeper into his throat.

Nathan's come was hot, slick, and salty. Duke swallowed every drop before letting Nathan pull away. He watched as Nathan reached down and started playing with Audrey's clit, his fingers brushing against Duke's cock. Audrey and Duke both came when Nathan replaced his fingers with his mouth.

The two cops fell back on either side of Duke, all of them exhausted. Nathan finally got the keys and released Duke's wrists, “You're not going to try to run again, are you?”

“I'd be a fool to run from the two of you.”

They all settled down onto a restful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
